The present invention relates to digital certificates, and is particularly directed to a method of validating a digital certificate and a system therefor.
In known methods of validating a digital certificate, the digital certificate is validated as of the current date, and not a historical date (i.e., a date in the past). While the subject of validating a digital certificate as of a date in the past has been publicly discussed, Applicant is not aware of a system or method which is in operation today for validating a digital certificate as of a historical date. Depending upon the particular application in which the digital certificate is being validated, it would be desirable to be able to validate a digital certificate as of a historical date.